


Teenagers (Someone Will Bleed)

by TaylorLives



Series: HSAU [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Fingering, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Student Gerard Way, Teacher Frank Iero, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorLives/pseuds/TaylorLives
Summary: "He was halfway through his drink when the band hit the small stage and holy fucking shit. Gerard had to squint through the darkness and smoke, but that was definitely Mr. Iero up there."ORGerard is like, 81% sure his teacher, Mr. Iero is making moves on him. And Gerard's 100% sure he's letting him. And he's 100% sure Mr. Iero's the front man of a band. And he's 100% sure he's fucked.





	Teenagers (Someone Will Bleed)

**Author's Note:**

> So this inspired by "What I Go To School For" By dear_monday. It's very similar in the beginning but then it gets better. And different. The inclass parts are inspired by true events. Wild. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

Gerard was never one to have very solid morals or ideas. He was never one to have a solid  _ anything  _ really. He hadn’t chosen a college yet, he changed his hair color every few months, and he couldn't hold down a job for his life. He knew one thing for sure however; teachers fucking sucked and were to be avoided at all costs. 

 

Okay, maybe he was just having a bad day. Mrs. Fitz, his math teacher, cornered him about the 3 tests that he hadn’t bothered to show up for and his history teacher had spent his lunch period going on about how if he didn't get his grade above a D, he’d have to retake the class. Not to mention he was failing art. How the fuck does someone even fail art? He wanted to go to school for art for fucks sake. Gerard was hungry, pissed, and just wanted to take a nap, but no, he still had English class left with cheery Mr. Iero. 

 

Mr. Iero unnerved Gerard for a few reasons. Until Mr. Iero, Gerard’s teachers had always been creepy old men and women that seemed to hate high schoolers. (Which why would they even start teaching if they hated kids so much?) They would drone on in monotone voices about shit they didn't seem to care about. Or they’d be straight out of college, super optimistic and more childish than the kids they were teaching. Mr. Iero was (arguably) childish, sure, but his passion for English was one of the things that made him stand out. Especially made him stand out to Gerard, who thought he had to be faking. But it was almost May and Mr. Iero was still a smiling ball of energy every day. Gerard didn't fucking trust him.

 

Gerard slid into his desk quietly, only peeping up to say he was present while Mr. Iero went through the attendance sheet. He stared into space for most of the class, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth anxiously. He did glance up every so often when he felt Mr. Iero’s dark gaze fall on him. The most unnerving thing about Mr. Iero had to be his eye contact. He had green eyes that fucking bored into Gerard with a really unsettling intensity. It wasn't like he didn't like English, it was the most tolerable besides art class, but he really just needed to sit and sulk in his misery. And Mr. Iero did leave him alone for the period, thank fucking god, but as Gerard got up to leave with the rest of the students after class, his luck must’ve run out. 

 

“Gerard, could I talk to you for a second?” 

 

Fuck fuck fuckity fuck. This was it. This was when Mr. Iero would finally show his true colors. He’d been in this situation before, he knew how it’d go. He reluctantly, slowly turned around. Fuck, he really didn't want a lecture right now. And it didn't help that Mr. Iero was, well. He was cute. Kinda really cute in his white button up and floppy black hair; Gerard was bound to say some stupid shit in his tired, ill-tempered state. 

 

“Yeah?” He asked as the last few students trickled out of the room. 

 

Mr. Iero was sitting on the edge of his desk, gesturing for Gerard to sit at the small desk in front of him. He restrained himself from rolling his eyes and slid into the plastic chair, idly running his fingers over where someone had scratched in “B.U + R.R” with a heart around it.

“So,” Mr. Iero began, making Gerard look up. “What’s going on?” 

 

Gerard blinked at him in confusion. This had to be some kind of a trick, what the hell was he supposed to say? “Uh,” he began. “Nothing much, I guess?” 

 

“Okay,” Mr. Iero said, looking at him with worry in his eyes. He looked like an actual puppy, big green eyes watching Gerard carefully. “You just seemed kinda out of it in class and I wanted to make sure everything was alright. Do you need to talk about anything?”

 

Gerard avoided his gaze, though he could feel Mr. Iero staring down at him. 

 

“I mean it,” Mr. Iero began again. “Anything you need.” 

 

Gerard sighed. “I guess it’s just stuff with my grades. I’m failing fu- I’m failing everything, even art, which I’m supposed to be going to college for, and I missed lunch because Ms. Fornell just wouldn't stop talking, and I’m never gonna have enough time to build a good enough portfolio and I’ll never get into college and I’ll have to repeat history and-” 

 

“Wait wait wait,” Mr. Iero grinned, waving his hands, signaling him to slow down. “C’mon, what makes you think you’re failing English? And what makes you think you won't get into art school?” 

 

Gerard almost didn't hear the question. He already had so much on his mind and Mr. Iero was fucking beaming at him. He looked like he was a thirteen year old or something when he smiled, which was ridiculous considering he had to at least be in his late twenties, probably early thirties. Stupid cute teachers and their stupid cute, distracting smiles. 

 

“Why  _ would  _ I get into art school?” 

 

Mr. Iero rolled his eyes fondly. “You draw all over the backs of the quizzes, Gerard.” 

 

Gerard paled.

 

Mr. Iero burst out laughing. “Don’t look so scared, I don't mind at all! Who am I to stop your creative expression on the blank side of a test?” he giggled. Straight up giggled. God, he was such a fucking dork. “But if you’re really worried about your grade in my class, I’m sure I can dig up something for you to do as extra credit.” 

 

Gerard thought about it for a moment, now that the anxiety was beginning to drain from his body. He really could do with some extra credit and while Mr. Iero was fucking weird, he seemed like a good enough guy.  “Okay.” He decided. 

 

“Great!” Mr. Iero smiled brightly at him, eyes twinkling. “Why don't you come by after school tomorrow and we can set something up. How do you feel about filing?” 

~*~

 

The last thing Gerard wanted to do after such a long day was to go to some hipster, hole in the wall bar at almost midnight with his brother when he knew Mikey would just end up ditching him anyways, but he humored him. When they arrived, and Mikey left his side to talk to some pretty blonde chick with too much makeup on, Gerard made a mental note to chide his brother about it later. 

 

The band hadn’t even started playing yet, so he ordered a coke, sneaking off to a dark corner to spike it with the alcohol he brought in his pocket. He really only came to drink somewhere less lonely than his bedroom floor, but Mikey said there was no chance he’d run into anyone from school and that was a big fucking plus. 

 

He was halfway through his drink when the band hit the small stage and holy fucking shit. Gerard had to squint through the darkness and smoke, but that was  _ definitely  _ Mr. Iero up there. 

 

He was in the same white button up from earlier, but now, instead of being buttoned up to the top, it was open maybe four buttons. He could see the swirls of ink that decorated the top of Mr. Iero’s chest. Instead of navy khakis, the shirt was paired with skinny black jeans. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, exposing even more tattoos going up his biceps. 

 

Gerard could barely recognise him with the smudged black liner around his eyes and a brilliant white guitar slung over his shoulder. “PANSY” was imprinted on the front of the guitar in what looked liked sparkly stickers. This had to be some kind of sick joke. 

 

“Thank you all for coming out.” Mr. Iero said, fucking glowing. His voice was raspy and rough (smoker, Gerard thinks, please, god, let him be a smoker _. _ ) He adjusted the volume knob on his guitar and stepped on a pedal. “We are Pencey Prep and this song’s called Trying To Escape The Inevitable.” 

 

Gerard was ready to leave if Mr. Iero’s band was some shitty pop thing but then he started playing and Gerard had to struggle to keep his mouth closed. 

 

Mr. Iero played beautifully, fingers dancing over the frets with ease as his hips swayed to the beat. He just looked so in his element, more than he did when he was giving lectures, that was for sure. His voice was gorgeous, dipping between moaning and yelling through the chorus and verses and Gerard needed to sit the fuck down. He already was sitting down, shit. 

 

Gerard had to bite his lip hard as Mr. Iero dropped to his knees, moaning “Tell me that you love me.” into the mic, smirking like he knew exactly what he was fucking doing. The words traveled down his spine in an explosion of goosebumps. 

 

Mr. Iero threw his head back, exposing his neck as he belted some of the last lines, playing like no one was watching. God, Gerard was so fucked. 

 

He shifted in his seat, carefully arranging his hands on his lap, and continued watching, eyes wide. 

 

~*~

 

Gerard was paranoid, to say the least, as he walked into English the next afternoon. English was last, meaning he had all day to worry that Mr. Iero would somehow be able to see in Gerard’s eyes what he thought about last night in the shower, hand wrapped around his cock, two fingers deep in his ass. Gerard knew he was fucked when he saw Mr. Iero moaning on stage but he really sealed the deal by thinking about him while jerking off. The point was, it was really getting out of hand (no pun intended). 

 

Gerard had taken the precaution of tucking his dick under the band of his boxers just in case, because he was about to spend two whole hours with Mr. Iero. One of those hours being completely alone with him. 

 

Gerard was a few minutes late for class, he got distracted while trying to decide if it was worth it to just ditch or not. Some asshole had taken his usual seat in the back, so Gerard slinked to the front, sliding into the only free desk. Yup, you guessed it. The one in front of Mr. Iero’s desk with the heart carved into it. Just his fucking luck. 

 

Mr. Iero gleefully began his lesson about The Great Gatsby, pacing the room as he read from the book using different voices. Gerard usually liked when he read aloud, but he was having trouble concentrating on anything more than Mr. Iero’s hands, which were constantly moving, or by the way he ran his fingers through his messy hair. He figured doodling in the margins of his notebook would be more productive than letting his mind wander to the image of Mr. Iero on his knees. 

 

“So what do we know about Tom Buchanan so far?” Mr. Iero asked, sitting on the edge of his desk. He snapped his fingers impatiently when no one responded. “C’mon, I get it, school is hard, life sucks, I’m just asking you to try your best.” He said almost pleadingly. 

 

“He’s controlling.” A girl in the back of the room said. 

 

Mr. Iero’s eyes lit up and Gerard tried not to wonder why that bothered him. “Exactly, Sarah, thank you. He’s controlling. He physically moves Nick around out of the way, he’s having an affair that he doesn't even care to hide, what does this all show?” 

 

Again no one replied, avoiding eye contact. 

 

“It shows that he’s in a position of power, but he’s doing so much to prove it, even though it’s so obvious. Here,” Mr. Iero began, getting up to pace at the front of the classroom again. “I’m your teacher right? I’m already in a position of power over you. It would be overkill if I were like,” 

 

Mr. Iero hopped up onto his desk, placing his hands on his hips. “You are the student, I am the teacher, you are below me!” he bellowed making a few students laugh. 

 

Mr. Iero stepped from his desk to an empty one next to Gerard. He better not-

 

Gerard’s train of thought was interrupted as Mr. Iero stepped over onto his desk. That motherfucker. Gerard froze in place, eyes glued to Mr. Iero’s shins. Silence filled the room and Gerard could feel Mr. Iero’s eyes on him. What the fuck did he want him to do?

 

Gerard did the only thing he could think of: looked up at Mr. Iero, who he was surprised to see already smirking down at him. Gerard bit his cheek hard, willing himself with every fiber of his being not to blush. What the fuck was he doing? Waiting for him to look up? So he could smirk at him? The tension was unbearable as Mr. Iero hopped down. 

 

“Imagine if that’s how I had to establish dominance over you,” He said to the class though his eyes were locked with Gerard’s, keeping him frozen in place. “Overkill right?” 

 

The rest of the class went by in a blur. There was a chapter quiz that Gerard completely forgot he even took in the first place, nevermind finished. He didn't finish it at all in fact. Mr. Iero placed it on his upside down on his desk. Gerard groaned inwardly. He didn't want to flip it over. He didn't want to see the ‘F’ he knew he got. He risked a glance at Mr. Iero who was already looking at him, what the fuck. He nodded down at Gerard’s paper with a small smile. 

 

Gerard’s brows came together in confusion. He flipped his quiz over, red writing in the corner of the page catching his eye. That's exactly the part he  _ didn't _ want to look at. He bit the bullet and read it anyways. 

 

He blinked at the ‘100%’ staring back at him. “ _ Just this once, since you have such dope music taste. _ ” it read with a fucking winky face tacked onto the end. Gerard felt the blood rush from his face, making him dizzy. The edges of his vision started to get fuzzy like he was going to fucking pass out. He forced a deep breath in and out of his lungs, trying to slow his racing heart. 

 

The bell rang, making him jump. Gerard didn't notice he had a hand pressed over his heart until the beating started slowing down again. 

 

The rest of the students raced out of the classroom, leaving Gerard alone with Mr. Iero. 

 

“So,” Mr. Iero began, cocking an eyebrow. Fuck, he was pretty. “What did you think?”

 

Gerard barely registered what he was asking. “What did I what?” He asked weakly. Was he talking about the bar, the test, or when he stood on Gerard’s fucking desk?

 

“The show!” Mr. Iero exclaimed. “What did you think of the show last night?” he said, looking genuinely interested in Gerard’s opinion. 

 

“Uhh,” Gerard began, at a loss for words. That’s the kind of question that bred stupid answers. “It was- it was awesome, and you, you were so…”  _ talented, ethereal, unbelievably sexual.  _ “...good.” he said with a whoosh of a breath. 

 

Mr. Iero grinned at him, something hiding behind his eyes that Gerard couldn't place. “That’s great, I’m glad you liked it! We’re actually playing there again next week, too.” The words came out in a rush, almost like he was nervous. That certainly sounded like an invitation. 

 

“Yeah?” Gerard said before his brain could catch up to his mouth. “I’ll probably see you there then, my brother will probably drag me along again- not that I wouldn't have wanted to come back anyways.” he added when Mr. Iero gave him a strange look. He was definitely blushing now, he could tell by the ghost of a smirk on Mr. Iero’s lips. He needed to stop looking at his lips, holy shit. “How long have you been in a band?” He added. Gerard took a deep breath. He also needed to stop rambling, like, yesterday.

 

Mr. Iero laughed at him, smiling into his hands. “Well, I’ve been in Pencey Prep for almost four years, but I started playing guitar when I was, like, 15 I think? What's that, 16 years? Yeah, 16 years.” 

 

“Wow, nice.” Gerard blinked, doing the math. That would make Mr. Iero 31. Shit, that was a little older than Gerard estimated. Well, not really, but he was the oldest person that Gerard had ever wanted to be absolutely ravished by. Even with Gerard having turned 19 at the beginning of last month, that was still a 12 year gap. 

 

When Gerard snapped out of his thoughts, Mr. Iero was pulling out stacks of paper and dropping them on his desk gracelessly. “You can just sort these for now,” Mr. Iero began. “And if you finish early I’ll find some other way to exploit you.” 

 

Gerard nearly choked on his own spit. What the actual fuck? He  _ had _ to know what he was doing right? Mr. Iero didn't seem nearly dumb enough to not understand the weight of his words. What the  _ fuck _ ? 

 

It was going to be a long, fuckin’ hour. 

 

~*~ 

 

The hour of sorting papers went by relatively fast even though Mr. Iero had no organization system before Gerard came along. He had sorted the papers by class and then alphabetically by last name as Mr. Iero graded a different classes chapter quiz. 

 

Mr. Iero never went more than a few minutes without saying something. He would giggle at some of the answers, reading the really silly ones out loud. The two of them laughed for nearly five minutes when one of the kids answered the question “Why is Gatsby reaching out for the green light?” with “Maybe he was drunk and thought it was a firefly”. 

 

When Mr. Iero wasn't giggling like a schoolgirl, he would be humming, or whistling, or something else that would normally drive Gerard up a wall, but it was tolerable today... for whatever reason. 

 

At the end of the hour, Mr. Iero invited him back next Tuesday to finish his unending stacks of papers that he’d been hoarding since the beginning of the school year.

 

Gerard usually walked home with Mikey, but since he left late, he ended up just meeting him back at home. He casually tried to fish for information about Mikey’s opinion on Pencey Prep, but he was met with Mikey’s usual short answers. 

 

“I was thinking,” Gerard began as they passed a cigarette back and forth on the porch. “They’re gonna be playing again next Thursday night. We should go.” 

 

Mikey gave him a strange look. “I practically had to drag you there last time. What gives, G?” he asked, taking a drag. 

 

Gerard shrugged noncommittally. “Music’s good. That ain't a crime.” 

 

Mikey squinted at him, clearly not believing his story, but he agreed anyways. 

 

Gerard figured that he should maybe try to get more acquainted with the band’s music. That's what you do when before you go to a show, right? Learn the songs? Well, that’s what Gerard told himself in an effort to convince himself that he wasn't being creepy for looking up his English teacher’s band. 

 

It’s not like he was getting off to it or anything, that would  _ actually _ be creepy. He just listened through a few songs, making mental notes of ones he liked. It was probably pointless anyways, Gerard’s memory wasn't that stellar. 

 

Gerard moved through the rest of the week on autopilot. Classes were fairly normal, though Gerard started picking up on little things that Mr. Iero seemed to be doing. He looked at Gerard a lot, though Gerard couldn't tell if it was more than he did with others or not. Mr. Iero fucking winked a lot too. That was normal. The intensity of his eye contact, however, was something that couldn't really be compared to anyone else. When Mr. Iero looked at him, it was like the air was forcibly being pushed from his lungs. It was kind of exhausting. 

 

Gerard actually found himself looking forward to going to school. 

 

~*~

 

It felt like it took forever for Tuesday’s English class to finally happen. Gerard didn't even absorb any of the lesson, only perking up when the bell rang and the class exited. 

 

“Extra credit isn't gonna help if you don't pay attention in my class in the first place, Mr. Way.” Mr. Iero said seriously. 

 

Gerard froze. Shit. 

 

Mr. Iero cracked, bursting into laughter. “I’m just teasing, Gee, come on.” 

 

Gerard laughed along as if his stomach didn't just drop through the floor. His fucking word choice, what the fuck. “Very funny.” he replied sarcastically. 

 

Mr. Iero just beamed back at him, chewing on his thumb nail. 

 

He looked really good today, Gerard noticed. He was in his usual white button up, paired with a silky red tie. Gerard could just see the edge of a tattoo peeking up over the collar of Mr. Iero’s shirt. He really wanted to know what it was. 

 

“Hey, why don't you shut the door?” Mr. Iero asked suddenly.

 

Gerard’s heart thumped rapidly in his chest. “Sure.” Gerard said, crossing the room and pushing the door closed. The school was built like a fucking bomb shelter. The doors were thick wood and the walls were painted concrete. With the door shut, the room was sound proof. 

 

“I just didn't want to disturb anyone else who was in the building,” Mr. Iero began, rooting around in the closet behind his desk. 

 

“Yeah?” Gerard asked. What the fuck was he planning?

 

“I thought I’d try to provide some entertainment while you finished with those papers.” He said, pulling a guitar case out of the closet. 

 

Gerard went slack with relief.  It’s not like he wouldn't love for Mr. Iero to have come back with a bottle of lube and a bundle of rope, telling him to bend over his desk, it was just the  _ suspense _ . 

 

Mr. Iero pulled the acoustic out of it’s case, onto his lap. “You wanna take a picture? It’ll last longer.” He laughed because Gerard was just  _ standing there. _ Watching him. 

 

“You’re just  _ so  _ funny today, wow.” Gerard retorted daringly. Something about the way Mr. Iero looked at him made him want to be bold. 

 

Mr. Iero raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“You giving me lip, Gerard?” He asked unnecessarily slowly.

 

Fuck, would he like to. “‘Course not,  _ sir _ .”  Did a demon come and posses his body? Gerard didn't even know he could be so ballsy. 

 

Mr. Iero seemed surprised by the response, his eyes dark as they studied Gerard. “Good. Get to work then.” 

 

Gerard took his usual spot on the other side of Mr. Iero’s desk, sorting papers in silence. Every so often he'd look up thinking he felt Mr. Iero's eyes on him, but they weren't. 

 

“You okay? You’re being weird.” Mr. Iero said after maybe the fifth time he looked up.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” He smiled. “Just... what’s that on your neck?” Gerard bit his tongue. That might've been too much. Filters, Gerard, filters. 

 

Mr. Iero’s face lit up. “You like tattoos?” He asked, setting the guitar down and loosening his tie. That was an image Gerard needed to commit to memory forever. 

 

“They’re really cool, yeah. Like, imagine someone having your art on their skin for the rest of their lives.”  

 

“You’re over 18, right? Do you plan on getting any?” Mr. Iero asked, something indistinguishable behind his eyes. He undid the first couple buttons of his shirt. Sweet Jesus. 

 

Gerard raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, 19.” he said, wondering if Mr. Iero noticed his eyes roaming over the exposed skin of his throat. “I would but, I’m kinda super afraid of needles.” 

 

“That’s too bad.” Mr. Iero pouted, pulling his collar back to show the scorpion on his skin. 

 

“Woah,” Gerard said, leaning way across the desk to get a closer look. “That’s sick, did it hurt?” Stupid question, of course it hurt. 

 

Mr. Iero fucking giggled, shrugging. “The neck isn't the best place to get stabbed repeatedly.” he said, subtly rolling his chair forward, just a hair. Unless Gerard was seeing shit. 

 

“I can imagine.” Gerard said, just above a whisper. He watched the scorpion bob as Mr. Iero swallowed. Gerard reached forward, fingers grazing over the tattoo before he could stop himself.

 

“Shit,” Gerard said, coming to his senses. He pulled his hand away like he had been burned. “I don’t know many people with tattoos, I’m sorry- that was… that was weird of me.”  

 

“S’alright,” Mr. Iero chuckled. “I understand.” 

 

A heavy silence fell on the two of them, the mood had shifted. 

 

“Are you gonna play something?” Gerard asked when Mr. Iero just kept looking at him expectantly, eyes darting to the guitar. 

 

“Oh,” Mr. Iero started, cheeks slightly pink. “Yeah, have any requests?” He asked, picking it up again. 

 

Gerard briefly considered requesting “Don't Stand So Close To Me” by The Police, but he wasn't actively suicidal, so he decided against it. 

 

“You can play whatever, there isn't much I don't like.” He said, busying himself with the papers again. 

 

“Hmm,” Mr. Iero hummed, playing a few random chords while he thought. They came together into something Gerard could almost make out, but Mr. Iero stopped short. 

 

“Oops, can't play that song,” he laughed, ears going red. “That song’s creepy.” He added quickly. 

 

Gerard raised a brow at him. “What song?”

 

“Bruce Springsteen, ‘I’m on Fire’.” 

 

“Don't think I know that one.” Gerard said, tilting his head.

 

Mr. Iero smirked, eyes on the fretboard. “C’mon,” He urged. “Requests.” 

 

“Uh,” Gerard began. 

 

Mr. Iero rolled his eyes. “How do you feel about Matchbox 20?” 

 

 

~*~

 

The first thing Gerard did when he got home was look up the lyrics to the song Mr. Iero thought was too creepy to play, and honestly, what the fuck. 

 

He didn't know if it was some kind of coincidence or if Mr. Iero was trying to fuck with him, but it was working. 

 

The second thing Gerard did when he got home was get in the shower, wrap a hand around his cock and imagine Mr. Iero bending him over his desk, pinning him against the whiteboard,  _ anything _ . 

 

He was getting into such a habit of jerking off to the thought of him, that Gerard was pretty sure he'd start popping boners in class. He shouldn't have let it get this bad. He was in dangerous territory and he needed to do something about it. Soon. 

 

Trying to let go of his crush seemed like a hopeless goal anyways, not that Gerard was even seriously considering getting over it.

 

Mr. Iero was different with him. Well, he was different than all of the teachers Gerard had so far. He's funny, smart, fucking attractive, and on top of all that, he seemed like a really good person. 

 

It wasn't fair. And Gerard was fucked, not in the way he wanted to be either. 

 

~*~

 

Mr. Iero paced the room, reading in Tom Buchanan's booming voice. He stopped short in front of Gerard’s desk. 

 

“You understand what just happened right?” he asked the class. “I’ll read it again, ‘When we came into the station, he was next to me and his white shirt-front pressed against my arm’. Tom is- here, Gerard can I get in your space?” He asked, not waiting for an answer as he walked around the desk. 

 

Mr. Iero grabbed Gerard by the shoulder, gathering the fabric of his shirt into his fist. “Tom is asserting his superiority, using his height to intimidate Nick.” He pulled Gerard so his shoulder was pressed into his hip. Gerard held his breath. “He gets up all in his space, making him uncomfortable so that he moves while simultaneously proving his power.” 

 

Mr. Iero stepped away, moving back to the front of the room. Gerard let out the breath he was holding, heart racing. What the fuck. What the fuck??

 

Did Mr. Iero think that that was normal? He was flirting with him, he fucking had to be. 

 

“I’m gonna stop here for today,” Mr. Iero said. “You can talk quietly amongst yourselves, I need to get these grades in.” 

 

Gerard bounced his leg anxiously, sketching a figure on the side of his page. 

 

“I don't know man, I know she said she's down, but...” Bob said, a few seats to the right of Gerard. 

 

“I don't understand the problem then.” Ray said. He was sat between Bob and Gerard. 

 

“The problem is she’s fucking ugly.” Bob laughed.

Ray snorted. “Sex is sex, Bob.” 

 

Ray and Bob were the closest thing Gerard had to friends in school. They had most of the same classes and were friendly with each other, but it’s not like they hung out outside of school or anything.  

 

“I know, but-” 

 

“Hey Gerard,” Ray said, turning around. “Tell Bob he’s an idiot, will you?” 

 

“Sex is sex, Bob.” Gerard agreed. 

 

“Dude, she’s  _ so _ fucking ugly though.” 

 

“Bob, you can still have sex with her if she’s ugly.” Gerard said, turning as Ray gloated about being right. Mr. Iero met his gaze, shooting him a wink, smirk on his lips.

 

Gerard blanched, back straightening. He glanced at Bob and Ray to see if they noticed, but they were busy arguing again. When Gerard looked back, Mr. Iero was looking at his computer again. 

 

Okay, now Gerard was fucking pissed. This was absolutely ridiculous, Mr. Iero needed to just fucking make a move already, this was torture. Actually, fuck Mr. Iero. Gerard didn't need to do shit for him. 

 

When the bell rang, Gerard grabbed his things and stormed out, avoiding Mr. Iero’s dense gaze.  

 

~*~ 

 

Gerard chain smoked the rest of his cigarettes when he got home, earning a worried look from Mikey. 

 

“Don't wanna talk about it.” He grumbled, stubbing the last cigarette out. 

 

Mikey squinted at him, but otherwise left him alone. 

 

He didn't really know what to do with himself. He didn't want to think about Mr. Iero and his stupid fucking mind games, so he ended up trying to take a nap. 

 

Gerard ended up sleeping until 5am the next morning, though not without dreaming of Mr. Iero on his knees again. Fucks sake. 

 

~*~

 

It was actually on his way to English that Thursday that Gerard decided to skip it, because fuck Mr. Iero and his stupid fucking smile and his stupid fucking giggle and his stupid fucking tattoos. If Mr. Iero wanted him, he could come get him. 

 

Gerard made the unfortunate mistake of walking past the office on his way out the building, turning sharply on his heels when Ms. Dustin called to him. 

 

“Mr. Way? Where's your hall pass?”

 

Ms. Dustin was a perfect example of how awful teachers could be. 

 

Gerard quickly began walking back the way he came. 

 

“Mr. Way!” She exclaimed. 

 

Gerard walked faster, hearing her heels clicking on the linoleum behind him. He turned down the first hallway he came across, cursing under his breath. 

 

The stairwell at the end of the hall was closed for maintenance, just his fucking luck, he trapped himself. 

 

He heard Ms. Dustin rapidly approaching when his eyes landed on a supply closet. Perfect. 

 

Gerard sprinted as quietly as he could across the hall, into the closet, pulling the door shut just as Ms. Dustin’s shoe came into view. 

 

The supply closet was very small and very dark. There were a row of shelves behind him. He stuck his hand out to feel around for a light switch, but he could only feel more shelves, and then- 

 

Gerard's hand brushed over something soft, and warm, and undeniably  _ alive.  _

 

He opened his mouth to shriek when a hand clapped over his mouth, pinning him back against the shelves. 

 

“Don't scream.” The voice whispered. Gerard froze, ready to disobey and scream bloody murder, but he  _ knew _ that voice. 

 

He pulled the hand off. “Mr. Iero?” 

 

“Yeah, hey.” He whispered back. 

 

Gerard couldn't see him, but he could feel the heat radiating off him. They must have been only a few inches from being completely pressed together. 

 

“Why are you hiding in a supply closet, Gerard?” Mr. Iero asked quietly, beating him to the punch. “It's easier to come out than you think, trust me.”

 

“I  _ am out _ , you fucker.” Gerard scowled, shoving Mr. Iero only semi-playfully. Mr. Iero didn't budge, likely because there was no room for him to.“I'm hiding from Ms. Dustin. Why are  _ you _ hiding in a supply closet?” 

 

Mr. Iero giggled. “I'm hiding from Ms. Dustin too, she's really up my ass about getting those grades in on time.” He whispered, his breath hitting Gerard's face. 

 

He could feel the anger draining from his body. This is why he wanted to avoid Mr. Iero in the first place: when he saw him, he’d forget why he was angry. He took a deep breath and tried not to noticed how Mr. Iero smelled, like cigarettes and mint and something just explicitly  _ him.  _ Gerard swallowed hard, blinking to adjust to the darkness. 

 

Mr. Iero was only a few inches away from his face, eyes bright and sparkling. Gerard was just filled with so much  _ want _ that it was literally making him dizzy. 

 

He didn't even know if he was leaning forward until Mr. Iero’s breath hitched, his tongue poking out to wet his lips with a quick swipe. 

 

Gerard was so fucking sure that he was reading this right. There was no way he couldn't be, but the risk make his heart rate pick up. He leaned in farther, ever so slowly, stomach flipping when Mr. Iero didn't back up, he just tilted his chin up slightly, eyes half-lidded. His breath hit Gerard's lips and it was just too much. 

 

Gerard closed the gap, his lips ghosting over Mr. Ieros lightly, causing a low noise to escape his throat and it was honestly the sexist thing Gerard's ever heard. He took the encouragement, pressing his lips against Mr. Iero’s, hand finding the side of his neck. He kissed Gerard back softly, close-mouthed and gentle. And Gerard felt like he was fucking melting. 

 

A knock on the door made them spring apart, Gerard's heart leaping in his chest. “Who's in there?” Ms. Dustin asked. 

 

“I'll handle it, get down.” Mr. Iero said. 

 

Gerard nodded numbly, scooting to the back of the closet, sitting down behind what felt like a bucket and mop. 

 

“What can I do ya for?” Mr. Iero asked as he stepped out, shutting the door behind him. 

 

“I heard voices, who were you talking to?” She asked. 

 

“Just myself,” Mr. Iero began. “I'm actually having problems entering the grades, do you think you could take a look for me, make sure I'm doing everything right?” He asked and Gerard could practically  _ hear  _ him batting his thick eyelashes. 

 

“Oh,” Ms. Dustin said, sounding surprised. That motherfucker was flirting with her. “O-of course.” 

 

“Great!” Mr. Iero replied, their footsteps fading out down the hall. 

 

Gerard exhaled hard. He just kissed his English teacher. He just fucking kissed his  _ English teacher.  _ And his English teacher just kissed him back, what the everloving fuck. 

 

He checked his watch a few moments later, getting bored of sitting in the dark, replaying everything that just happened. Fuck Ms. Dustin, that cockblock. 

 

It’s not like Gerard could just go to class, especially because it seemed like Mr. Iero was taking Ms. Dustin there. It would be counterproductive at this point, so Gerard got up, poked his head out of the closet to make sure the coast was clear, and then left through the emergency exit, beginning his walk home. 

 

~*~

 

Gerard didn't know if he wanted to go to the show anymore. He ditched English, he ditched filing, Mr. Iero probably thought he creeped him out or something. Or worse, maybe Mr. Iero was creeped out  _ himself _ , having second thoughts. 

 

He got into bed when he got home, too emotionally exhausted to jack-off, though god knows he wanted too. Gerard hadn't realized he fell asleep until Mikey was shaking him awake. 

 

“It’s almost 9, we gotta go soon.” he said. 

 

“Don't wanna.” Gerard mumbled, pulling the blankets over his head. 

 

“Come on,” Mikey urged, ripping the blankets off the bed, making Gerard groan. “This was your idea, you can't back out.” 

 

Gerard sighed. “Fine.” 

 

~*~

 

Once Gerard was up and out of the house, he felt a lot better. He attributed some of the confidence to the eyeliner he smudged around his eyes and the tinted chapstick on his lips. (It wasn't fucking  _ lipgloss,  _ okay, Mikey could fuck off). 

 

Gerard would be lying if he said that he wasn't excited to see Mr. Iero again. He was nervous, of course, but in a good way. 

 

When they finally got to the bar, Pencey Prep was already setting up. Mr. Iero was in a black button up this time, sleeves rolled up like usual, and he was wearing the same red tie from earlier. God bless that tie, fuck. 

 

Gerard wasn't surprised that Mikey ditched him again. It was probably better that way. Mikey would be able to see him staring and would make fun of him. He’d tell him eventually. Maybe if it were more concrete. 

 

When the band was set up, Gerard was contently buzzed from his spiked soda, watching in awe as Mr. Iero took the stage. 

 

“Thank you all for making it out,” He began, fiddling with the tuning of his ‘Pansy’ guitar. “We’re grateful for the opportunity to play here again!” 

 

The crowd cheered in response, making Mr. Iero grin. His eyes swept over the audience, taking in the entire room. “We are Pencey Prep,” his eyes found Gerard’s and he managed to smile even harder, his eyes crinkling. “and this is a song called Yesterday.” he said to Gerard with a wink. 

 

The song began and the crowd was immediately transfixed, Gerard included. He watched with his lower lip between his teeth. Mr. Iero’s voice demanded attention and everyone was happy to give it to him. He played through riffs with a smile on his face, eyes locked with Gerard’s the whole time. 

 

Pencey Prep played through a few more originals, and in the blink of an eye, they seemed to be slowing down. 

 

Gerard’s phone buzzed, snapping him out of his trance. It was Mikey.

 

“ _ Are you going to be okay getting another ride home, because I’m leaving with someone _ .” The text read. 

 

Gerard rolled his eyes. It’s not like he had another choice now. He could probably walk home if he had to, though he could probably hitch a ride with the bartender after closing since he was a friend of Mikey’s.

 

“ _ Yup, don't worry about it. Remember to use protection! _ ” he replied. 

 

Mikey responded a few seconds later with the middle finger emoji and a heart. 

 

“We’re Pencey Prep, thank you and goodnight!” Mr. Iero called, hopping off the stage. 

 

Wow, time flew by. Gerard checked the time. An hour had gone by, though it felt a lot shorter than that. He made his way through the crowd to the bathroom. 

 

Gerard drank a few handfuls of water, trying to sober up a bit more. He wasn't drunk or anything, buzzed at the most, but he wanted to have a clearer head if he had to make the 7 mile walk home and not get kidnapped. 

 

He reached for the bathroom door to leave, jumping back as it was opened from the other side. 

 

“Hey!” Mr. Iero said, moving to the side so Gerard could could exit. 

 

“Hi!” Gerard replied as he left the bathroom, nerves sparking in his stomach. He was  _ extremely  _ aware of Mr. Iero following him. 

 

“I was about to go out for a smoke, you wanna come?” Gerard asked.

 

“Sure.” Mr. Iero replied, following Gerard out the back entrance. The door led out to an alleyway between the bar and whatever the next building was. 

 

Gerard pulled a cigarette out of the crumpled pack in his pocket, sticking it between his teeth. Mr. Iero shuffled awkwardly. 

 

“Can I borrow your lighter?” He asked as Gerard lit up, pulling out his own cigarette.

 

Gerard nodded, holding it out for him. Mr. Iero’s fingers brushed his, irrationally making Gerard’s heart rate pick up. 

 

It was uncomfortably silent beside the sound of a flicking lighter. 

 

“Thanks,” Mr. Iero muttered, passing the lighter back. 

 

They smoked in silence for another awkward moment. The quiet was unbearable, he had to say  _ something _ . 

 

“So-” He started. 

 

“Look,” Mr. Iero began at the same time. 

 

“Go ahead.” Gerard said. 

 

“Okay.” Mr. Iero spoke, taking a drag. His voice was steady, but his hands seemed to be shaking. His eyes were wide, his lower lip raw. “About what happened yesterday- I shouldn't have-”

 

Gerard held his breath. 

 

“If- if you want to report me or forget it happened or whatever, I understand. I won't treat you any differently or fail you or anything, I-”

 

“I don't want to.” Gerard blurted out, cutting him off. Neither of those were things Gerard wanted. He just wanted to kiss his fucking English teacher again. Properly this time. 

 

Mr. Iero’s brows came together in confusion. 

 

“I don't want to report you.” He said, heart thumping in his chest. He was really doing this. “And I don't want to forget it happened. Uh- I mean, unless you want to...” 

 

“Gerard.” Mr. Iero said seriously. He took another drag, then dropped the cigarette all together, stomping it out with his boot. “I’m your superior, I would be taking advantage, I can't-” 

 

“You  _ can _ .” Gerard insisted, taking a step forward. He was really trusting his gut on this one, he was  _ so close _ . He could feel it. 

 

“Don't do this to me- Gerard, please, I-” He trailed off, his voice bordering on begging. “It isn't fair.” 

 

Gerard dropped his cigarette, closing the gap and crashing his lips into Mr. Iero’s. He let out a noise of surprise, making Gerard’s stomach flip in panic. Maybe he did read everything wrong, maybe he- but then Mr. Iero was kissing him back, carefully licking across his lower lip. Rough hands came to cup Gerard’s jaw and he could feel himself melting into Mr. Iero’s touch. It was absolutely electric. He was on fire, like his skin was bubbling under Mr. Iero’s fingers. It was so much better than Gerard could’ve ever imagined.  

 

His mouth was hot and tasted smoky and sweet, it was making Gerard dizzy. It was making him weak in the fucking knees. And it was so, so  _ good _ . Mr. Iero was so gentle, kissing him softly, taking his time like he was afraid to scare Gerard away, but it wasn't  _ enough _ . 

 

Gerard parted his lips, letting Mr. Iero’s tongue slide deliciously against his own. And fuck, it was his teacher that was kissing him, it was his teacher with his hands in his hair, it was his fucking  _ teacher  _ that was gasping when Gerard’s teeth grazed his already sore lower lip. It was surreal. 

 

Mr. Iero’s hands moved to grip his shoulders, walking him back until he was pinned against the brick wall. He pressed up into Mr. Iero, thumbs moving to rest over his racing pulse points. Mr. Iero’s hands slid down to the front of his chest, holding him down against the wall. Gerard kissed him harder, deeper, threading his fingers through his hair.

 

Gerard pressed his hips up, just slightly, making Mr. Iero let out a choked moan.  _ He  _ did that. Mr. Iero was this gorgeous, incredibly talented man that could charm anyone with a smile and a wink, and it was  _ Gerard  _ that was making him moan like that. 

 

He gripped Gerard’s hips, pushing them away, against the wall with a growl, sending shivers through Gerard. Mr. Iero was like a different person, almost predatory, demanding to be in charge. And Gerard was happy to let him be. 

 

He pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against Gerard’s. They were breathing hard, breathing each other’s air. Mr. Iero’s cheeks were flushed, eyes wide and glossy, lips spit-slick. He was like a wet dream come to life. 

 

“Fuck,” Mr. Iero said hotly against Gerard’s lips. “The things I’d do to you if I had the chance.” he said, voice rough around the edges. Gerard felt like his stomach was on fire, like we was going to cave in.

 

Mr. Iero did have the chance. He had the chance  _ right now.  _ Or whenever he fucking wanted to. “Want you to,” Gerard mumbled, thumb swiping over the scorpion tattoo. “Sir.” He added softly. He didn't know what made him say it, but it didn't sound as ridiculous as Gerard thought it would. 

 

Mr. Iero literally  _ moaned _ at that, low and shameless, sending shivers through Gerard. “That's the hottest thing I’ve ever fuckin’ heard.” Mr. Iero groaned. 

 

Gerard blushed, biting his lip. “What do you wanna do to me?” he asked, looking at Mr. Iero through his lashes. 

 

Mr. Iero inhaled sharply, eyes slowly roaming over Gerard’s body. He had never seen anyone look at him like that before, so  _ hungrily _ . “Pretty little thing like you, I wouldn't know where to start.” he drawled, brushing a thumb over Gerard’s bottom lip. 

 

Gerard could hear his heartbeat echoing in his chest. Hundreds of possibilities passed through his mind, but he just hoped that whatever Mr. Iero had planned, it involved being tied up with that goddamn silk tie. 

 

Mr. Iero’s hands wouldn't stop  _ moving _ , even while they were just talking. One hand was tracing fingers teasingly up and down Gerard’s spine, the other rubbing over his jaw, the back of his neck, through his hair. It was so much and not enough all at once. 

 

Mr. Iero opened his mouth to continue his train of thought when the back door to the bar swung open. Mr. Iero took half a step back, looking over his shoulder, not jumping away like he did in the closet. A man who Gerard identified as one of Mr. Iero’s bandmates stuck his head out. 

 

“Uh, sorry to interrupt,” he began, glancing between the two of them with a strange look. “But we gotta get going, Frank.” 

 

“I’ll be in in a sec, Tim, thanks.” Mr. Iero-  _ Frank,  _ replied, turning back to Gerard as the door slammed shut. 

 

“Your name’s Frank, huh?” Gerard asked. 

 

“Yeah,” Mr. Iero said with a breathy laugh, eyes darting between Gerard’s eyes and lips. “Though I’ll never stop you from calling me sir.” he said darkly, pressing one more quick kiss to Gerard’s lips before stepping away. 

 

Gerard’s mouth went dry. 

 

“To be continued, I guess.” Mr. Iero smirked, walking back towards the door. 

 

“Wait, Mr.- er,  _ Frank _ ,” Gerard blurted. (God, that was gonna take some getting used to). Frank spun around, raising an eyebrow. “Could you, uh- do you think you could give me a ride home?” He asked nervously. He just fucking made out with his English teacher, he shouldn’t be worried about  _ anything _ .

 

“Yeah, of course, c’mon,” he said, waving Gerard over. “It’s gonna be a tight fit with all the equipment though.” 

 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Gerard laughed. 

 

~*~

 

Frank walked Gerard back into a bar, hand on his lower back. It was like now that Frank had permission to touch Gerard, he didn't want to stop. The thought made butterflies blossom in Gerard’s stomach. 

 

Tim was bringing the equipment off the stage to the edge of the hallway. “Hey,” He said when he noticed Gerard and Frank coming over. 

 

“Tim, this is Gerard, I said we could give him a ride home?” Frank said. 

 

Tim gave Gerard a strange once-over, making Gerard lean further into Frank’s touch. “Sure, he’s gotta help load up though.” 

 

“Yeah, ‘course.” Gerard replied. 

 

“Neil and John already got my drums in their car, so you guys can just take the amps and mics while we wait for Shaun.” He looked over his shoulder at Shaun who was leaning over the bar, trying to flirt with the bartender. And it actually seemed like it was going well. “It might be a minute.” he added. 

 

Frank snorted, grabbing a guitar case and an amp. Gerard took two of the other amps, following Frank back out to the car. 

 

“Do we need to make another trip?” He asked, shoving equipment into the back. 

 

“Nah,” Frank said, shutting the trunk. “They can take the rest of it. Besides, this way, we have a few minutes to kill.” he said, eyeing Gerard mischievously. 

 

Gerard cocked an eyebrow at him as Frank lazily sauntered around the car to him. Gerard could only watch, eyes wide and mouth dry. 

 

Frank grabbed Gerard by the waist, pinning his hips to the car with his own. He seemed to have a thing for backing Gerard against walls, not that he was complaining. Frank wasted no time, kissing Gerard hungrily, making his head spin. It was dreamlike, the way Frank seemed to want Gerard as much as Gerard wanted him. 

 

The kiss was urgent and desperate, Gerard tugging on Frank’s hair in an attempt to get him even closer. He didn't bother to hide the needy gasps that escaped his mouth when Frank ground his hips into his. 

 

“Want you so bad.” Frank mumbled against his jaw, alternating between biting and sucking on his pulse point. Gerard could barely form coherent thoughts, nevermind words. 

 

“Y-you have me, take me.” Gerard stuttered out, going slightly pink with how  _ wrecked _ he sounded. 

 

“Come home with me.” Frank said, kissing down his neck, sucking dark marks into his skin. One hand came up to cup Gerard’s jaw, thumb swiping deftly over his cheek. 

 

Gerard let his head fall back against the car with a thump, giving Frank more access, and Gerard a gasp of fresh air. Frank wanted him to come home with him. His fucking English teacher just invited him over. Where they would undoubtedly sleep together. He couldn't say no, nor did he want to, but it’s not like Frank could drive him to school the next morning. How would he get home? He didn't even know where Frank lived. 

 

Gerard explored his options as quickly as he could. His mom was away for business and Mikey went home with- well, whoever he went home with, so maybe… 

 

Frank pulled away, meeting Gerard’s eyes. “I- I’m sorry, was that too much? I thought- I’m sorry.” 

 

“No!” Gerard exclaimed, rubbing Frank’s neck reassuringly. “No, it’s not that at all, I want to, trust me, I fucking want to. I just- how would I get home and stuff? Or get to school tomorrow? You can't exactly drive me.” 

 

“I didn't think about that.” Frank blushed. 

 

“How about you come home with  _ me _ .” Gerard offered. 

 

Frank looked at him quizzically.

 

“No one’s home. And they won't be coming home.” 

 

Frank bit his lip, thinking it over. “Gerard, if someone  _ did  _ come home-” 

 

“My mom’s out of town,” Gerard interrupted. “The only one who could come home is my brother and he doesn't know you, he’s in a different school.” 

 

Frank sighed. 

 

That sounded like a ‘yes’. Gerard pressed a kiss to the corner of Frank’s mouth as he waited for a concrete answer. 

 

A low groan rumbled in the back of Frank’s throat. Holy shit, that was hot. 

 

“That's not fair.” Frank whined. He  _ whined _ . 

 

Gerard couldn't help the satisfied smirk that graced his lips. He slowly licked up the length of Frank’s throat, goosebumps erupting up under his tongue. Frank shivered. 

 

“Do you even know what you do to me?” Frank asked. 

 

“I think I have some idea.” Gerard replied, shifting his hips, feeling Frank half-hard against his thigh. 

 

“Fine.” Frank decided through gritted teeth. “I can't stay long, though.” 

 

That was good enough for Gerard. 

 

Tim and Shaun came through the door not a minute later. Frank stepped away with a huff, subtly adjusting his jeans.

 

“Hey, Gerard, right?” Shaun asked. 

 

“Yeah, hey.” he replied with an awkward wave. 

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Shaun.” Shaun said. 

 

“You too.” Gerard smiled. 

 

“Alright, Gerard, where d’you live?”

 

~*~

 

Tim and Frank weren't kidding about the tight fit. One half of the back seat was full of band equipment, so Gerard was practically sitting in Frank’s lap. It was only a ten minute drive, but Frank’s hand was on the back of Gerard’s neck, running through his hair, tracing his jaw, it was all  _ so much. _

 

“Are they gonna be weirded out if you stay with me?” Gerard whispered into Frank’s ear. “Shaun didn't seem to care, but Tim did.” 

 

Frank shook his head. “Nah. That’s just how Tim is, he’s got the social skills of a goldfish.” he whispered back, making Gerard laugh. 

 

“You sure?” Gerard asked. 

 

“Yeah,” Frank replied. “It’s not like you’re… unreasonably young.”  

 

But he  _ was _ young.  

~*~

 

It didn't take long at all to get to the Way residence. 

 

“You guys can go on without me,” Frank said, letting Gerard out. 

 

“Nice.” Shaun snorted. 

 

“Your stuff will be at mine.” Tim said out his window before pulling away from the curb. 

 

Gerard unlocked his front door, wondering if this constant increase in heart rate was dangerous. He didn't have long to dwell on it, because once they stepped inside, Gerard was shoved back against the door. The air was knocked out of him with a whoosh. 

 

Frank grinned at him with his cheshire cat smile, making Gerard blush. God, it was like Frank’s eyes were black holes, pulling him apart molecule by molecule. “I really like watching you play.” he breathed. 

 

“Oh, yeah?” Frank chuckled. 

 

“Mmhm.” Gerard bit his lip. “Like watching your hands. And your mouth.” 

 

Frank licked his lips. 

 

“And-” And his tattoos, shit he almost forgot about the tattoos. Gerard wrapped his hand around Frank’s tie, pulling him forward just slightly. It was irrational, but he was still afraid to move first, to be rejected. 

 

Frank got the message, crashing his lips into Gerard’s, one hand slipping under the back of his t-shirt, pulling him close. Gerard’s hands flew to the buttons of Frank’s shirt, undoing them as quickly as he could, which wasn't very quickly at all. 

 

“How attached are you to this shirt?” Gerard asked, breaking the kiss for a moment. 

 

“Not very.” Frank responded, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Gerard’s neck, then across his collarbones. 

 

Gerard untucked the button-up, gripping the bottoms and ripping the shirt apart. The buttons clattered to the floor. “Shit.” Frank muttered, pulling Gerard’s shirt over his head. 

 

“Bedroom.” Gerard managed to squeak out because Frank was fucking grinding his hips into him and it was so  _ good _ and Gerard was seconds away from dropping to his knees right there. 

 

He stumbled backwards, lips connecting with Franks again as he backed Frank toward his room. They bumped into a wall, knocking a picture off the wall with a loud crash. Gerard heard the glass shatter and Frank’s boots crunching over it, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. All his wildest fucking dreams were about to come true, he couldn't care less about a broken frame. 

 

It was Gerard’s turn to press Frank against a door, hands roaming over his bare chest. He pulled away, eyes hungrily taking in the dark lines of ink. He traced lightly over the cobwebs, down the bomb on his sternum. 

 

Frank pulled his chin up impatiently, connecting their lips again. 

 

“Wait,” Gerard said, pinning Frank’s shoulders back again. His eyes twinkled with lust, biting his bottom lip. 

 

“Everything okay?” Frank asked. 

 

“Yeah,” Gerard breathed out heavily. “You’re just… gorgeous.” Gerard whispered, swiping his thumbs over the swallows inked into Frank’s hips. 

 

Frank’s grip tightened on the back of his neck, making Gerard look up. He brushed Gerard’s hair back behind his ear. 

 

Gerard felt his stomach drop, the way it always did when Frank look at him  _ like that _ ; soft and warm and unfairly caring. He pressed his forehead to Frank’s, just breathing him in. He could hear Frank swallow hard as he pulled him into a softer kiss this time, deeper. 

 

The moment of intimacy passed quickly as Frank’s hands moved lower on Gerard’s back and Gerard opened the door. They kicked their shoes off before Frank spun them around, shoving Gerard down onto his bed.

 

“I like your room.” He said, shrugging his shirt off and pulling the tie off, dropping them to the floor.

 

“Thanks.” Gerard laughed. He figured he probably could’ve cleaned up a little more if he had the time. There were drawing supplies spilling off his desk and dresser. Other than that though, it wasn't too bad. His clothes were neatly put away, only a few shirts littering the floor. 

 

Gerard scooted up the bed, laying back on his pillows as Frank crawled up, settling between Gerard’s parted legs. He wasted no time pressing his hips firmly into Gerard’s, making the younger boy let out a breathy moan. 

 

“Never thought I’d actually ever see you like this.” Frank commented, making Gerard’s breath hitch, because  _ holy fuck. _

 

“You- You’ve thought about this?” Gerard choked out as Frank moved to kiss down his chest, sucking bruises into his collar bones. 

 

“You kidding me? All spread out for me like this?” Frank asked, tongue flicking over Gerard’s nipple, making him gasp. 

 

“Really?” Gerard asked incredulously- he couldn't help it. 

 

“Mmhm.” Frank giggled, shooting Gerard a devilish grin. “I think about what you’re gonna sound like when I make you come.” 

 

“Jesus.” Gerard mumbled, impatiently loosening Frank’s belt. 

 

Frank grabbed Gerard’s wrists, pinning them to the mattress beside Gerard’s head. He got the message.  _ Don't touch.  _

 

Frank palmed Gerard through his jeans, catching the earned moan in his own lips, biting on Gerard’s lip  _ hard.  _ Gerard whimpered, shamelessly rolling his hips up into Frank’s hand.

 

“You’re bad, aren't you?” Frank asked, unbuttoning Gerard’s jeans. “Needy.” 

 

“Yes,” Gerard managed, barely recognising his own voice. 

 

“Yes what?” Frank asked, pulling Gerard’s pants and boxers off in one fluid motion. 

 

“Yes,  _ sir.” _  Gerard corrected with a groan, the cold air meeting his freshly exposed skin. 

 

Frank hummed with pride, wrapping a hand firmly around the base of Gerard’s cock, but  _ not moving _ . 

 

Gerard moaned in frustration, bucking his hips. 

 

“You’re so hard for me already,  _ fuck _ .” Frank swore. 

 

“Want you so bad.” Gerard mumbled.

 

“What do you want?” Frank asked, eyes shining. He spit on Gerard’s cock, sliding over the length achingly slow. 

 

Gerards hands twitched by his sides. It was absolute torture staying still. He wanted nothing more than to thread his fingers through Frank’s hair. 

 

“Want your mouth.” Gerard said, teeth clenched, voice bordering on begging. “Want you inside me, sir. Anything,  _ please _ .” 

 

Frank seemed to be purring from Gerard’s words. He leaned down, taking Gerard slowly into his mouth, inch by painfully slow inch. 

 

Gerard’s head flew back, letting out a long, choked sound. His hand flew to Frank’s hair, tugging hard. 

 

Frank pulled off immediately, grabbing Gerard’s wrists again. “Do I need to tie you up?” Frank growled. 

 

Gerard nodded meekly. 

 

Frank cocked an eyebrow at him, leaning off the bed to grab his tie. 

 

Hook, line, and sinker. 

 

Gerard watched with wide eyes as Frank wound his wrists in the red silk, tying him to his headboard. 

 

“So pretty, you should fucking see yourself.” Frank said, eyes roaming over his body. 

 

Gerard felt his cheeks heating up. 

 

Frank kissed him sweetly, taking Gerard in his fist again. Gerard was so engrossed in everything  _ Frank  _ that he didn't even hear the front door open. He didn't hear the footsteps crunch over the glass. He didn't hear his bedroom door open. He did, however, hear-

 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Mikey swore, hands coming up to cover his eyes. 

 

“Shit.” Gerard said, tugging on the restraints. “Mikey-”

 

“I need to bleach my fucking eye balls.” He said, turning and trying to leave. He bumped into the door frame before slipping out. 

 

Frank untied Gerard as quickly as he could. 

 

“I need to talk to him, you should go, I’m sorry.” Gerard rambled out, grabbing a clean-ish shirt off the floor. 

 

“Fuck.” Frank swore. “You said he wouldn't come home!”

 

“I know!” Gerard exclaimed, pulling his pants back on. “I didn't think he would, I’m so sorry. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” 

 

“It’s okay, Gerard, it happens.” Frank said, dressing himself. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” he said, pecking Gerard quickly. 

 

“Wait, how are you gonna get home?” Gerard asked, following Frank out of his room. 

 

“I can grab an Uber, don't worry about me.” 

 

“Okay.” Gerard said reluctantly, arms crossed as he watched Frank head out the door. 

 

Gerard sighed as the door shut. He spun around, making his way up to Mikey’s room. He knocked twice. 

 

“You can only come in if you have clothes on.” Came Mikey’s reply. 

 

Gerard rolled his eyes, pushing the door open. “I am really sorry that you had to see that.” Gerard blushed. 

 

“Yeah, likewise.” Mikey replied, scrunching up his nose. “That's an image that’ll be burned into my skull for eternity.” 

 

“Oh come on,” Gerard complained. “It’s not like I haven't walked in on you like a  _ billion _ times.” 

 

“That's different!” Mikey exclaimed. “This guy was like, Gee, he was  _ covered  _ in tattoos. How old was he? Where the hell did you meet him? _ ”  _

 

Gerard felt his cheeks heating up again. “31.” Gerard mumbled. “He’s the frontman of Pencey Prep. Andalsomyenglishteacher.”

 

“What was that last part?” Mikey asked, eyes bugging out of his head. “31, Jesus Christ.” he muttered.

 

“And he’s also my english teacher.” 

 

“That’s what I thought you said, fucking shit, Gerard!” Mikey said, rubbing his hands over his face tiredly. “What do you- Where- This-” 

 

“Spit it out, Mikey!” 

 

“What do you expect to get out of this? He’s fucking  _ 31 _ , Gerard!”

 

“It’s not like I love the guy or anything, Mikey. Fucks sake.” 

 

Mikey squinted at him in disbelief. “Sure, right  _ now _ . Where do you expect this whole thing to go? Are you gonna marry him or something?” 

 

“It’s not that fucking deep. We just…” Gerard trailed off. 

 

“Just what? Just  _ fuck _ ?” 

 

“Yeah.” Gerard replied, defeated. 

 

No matter how much Mikey yelled at him, and it wasn't a common occurrence, Gerard knew that Mikey would never judge him, would never hate him or shun him or anything.

 

“You’re gonna get hurt, Gee.” Mikey said, softer this time. 

 

“I’m not invested or anything, I’m not-” 

 

“You’re gonna get hurt, Gee.” Mikey said again. 

 

Gerard sighed. Mikey was probably right. He always ended up being right.

 

~*~

 

Gerard really wasn't sure what to think as he went through his day on Friday. The day moved relatively quickly. It was a blessing and a curse because that meant that one moment he was sleeping through history and the second, he was walking into Mr. Iero’s classroom. 

 

He took his now usual seat in the front, the desk with the heart on it. Someone, likely B.U or R.R had scratched a little “4 ever” under their names. 

 

Mr. Iero’s gaze was hotter than usual on his skin, so he stuck to doodling in an attempt to keep himself from blushing, but even the doodles couldn't distract Gerard’s mind to wandering to the events of the night before. 

 

Mr. Iero had fucking tied him up.  _ Tied him up _ . And sucked him off. It absolutely wasn't real. He could still feel Mr. Iero’s lips on his throat, his collar bones. He let his fingers dip under his collar, poking at the hickies. 

 

“And what do you think, Gerard?” Mr. Iero asked, snapping Gerard out of his thoughts. He saw his eyes flicker briefly to Gerard’s hand on his neck. 

 

“Uh…” Gerard said, blinking to attention. 

 

“Maybe you should start paying more attention in class.” He said with the raise of a brow. “Detention, I think.” 

 

Gerard blushed as Mr. Iero walked off, pacing the room again. 

 

Well, he  _ did  _ say he’d make it up to him. 

 

~*~

 

Gerard waited for the last of the students to exit before he got up, slowly making his way over to the door. He shut it with a click. 

 

Mr. Iero watched him from his desk, head cocked to one side. 

 

He carefully walked over to Mr. Iero, swallowing his fear and forcing himself to hold eye contact. He dropped gracefully to his knees, between Mr. Iero’s. 

 

“It was so hard to concentrate on the lesson with you fucking touching your neck all class.” Mr. Iero commented. 

 

“Mm, wish it was you hands instead?” Gerard asked boldly, running his hands slowly up Mr. Iero’s thighs. 

 

“You got a mouth on you, you know that?” Mr. Iero asked, grabbing Gerard loosely by the throat.  

 

“Can I use it?” Gerard asked, palming Mr. Iero through his pants. “I owe you for last night.” 

 

Mr. Iero let out a breathy little moan that went straight to Gerard’s cock. “Mmhm.” he managed, letting go of Gerard’s neck. 

 

Gerard unbuckled Mr. Iero’s belt, and popped the button open. He didn't bother pulling his pants all the way down, just enough to pull his cock free. 

 

Mr. Iero was heavy in his hand. Shit. Gerard licked up the length slowly, looking up at Mr. Iero through his lashes. 

 

Mr. Iero groaned, hand flying to Gerard’s hair. 

 

Gerard took him into his mouth, sinking down as far as he could go. He held his breath as Mr. Iero’s cock nudged the back of his throat. 

 

“Fuck, me.” Mr. Iero moaned, head falling back. 

 

Gerard pulled up slowly, his hand following his mouth up, twisting around the base. Mr. Iero was panting, fingers digging into Gerard’s skull. 

 

“Frank?” A voice called, knocking twice. 

 

“Fuck.” Mr. Iero exclaimed, pushing Gerard back. “Get under my desk and don't say a word.” he said, pulling his pants back up. 

 

Gerard basically dove under the desk, hitting his head when Mr. Iero scooted in, blocking him from view. 

 

“Come in.” He called. 

 

Gerard hear the heavy door creak open. 

 

“Hi, Frank, sorry to barge in like this.” A woman’s voice said. Gerard identified her as Ms. Dustin by her purple pumps. What the fuck? “I just wanted to make sure you got those grades in alright because I haven't seen them yet.”

 

“Oh shit.” Mr. Iero said, pulling in even farther, almost knocking Gerard backwards. He grabbed Mr. Iero’s knees for balance. “I knew I was forgetting something.” He laughed uneasily. 

 

“That’s alright,” Ms. Dustin laughed back. “Why don't you put it in right now, while I’m here.” she said, not bothering to hide her suggestive tone. 

 

“Sure.” Mr. Iero said. Gerard could hear him tapping away on his keyboard. “I really don't know what the problem was, I input it exactly as you told me.” he rambled. 

 

God, Gerard was bored. And a little cramped. He slid his hands up Mr. Iero’s thighs, testing the waters. 

 

Mr. Iero gasped lightly, clearing his throat in an attempt to cover it up. 

 

Oh,  _ this  _ was gonna be fun. 

 

Gerard ran his fingers teasingly over the bulge in Mr. Iero’s pants. He could see Mr. Iero’s stomach clench, holding his breath. 

 

“Sometimes it’s a little finicky. You gotta have the magic touch.” She said, and Gerard had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud. No wonder Ms. Dustin was still single at 40- whatever. She was hopeless. Gerard could see from where her shoes were that she was perched on the opposite side of Mr. Iero’s desk. 

 

“I like to think I’ve got a little magic.” Mr. Iero responded. 

 

That motherfucker. 

 

Gerard pulled Mr. Iero’s pants open as quietly as he could, easing the zipper down inch by inch. Mr. Iero shifted, kicking Gerard lightly. 

 

Ms. Dustin laughed. “I don't know if you’re heading out soon,” she began. 

 

Gerard slipped his hand into Mr. Iero’s boxers, pulling his cock free. He slowly licked over the tip, gathering pre-come on his tongue. 

 

“But maybe we could go for a coffee or something?” she asked. 

 

Mr. Iero coughed hard, trying to hide the squeak that left his mouth. 

 

“I was gonna stay late today, you know, finals coming up and all.” He managed, heel digging into Gerard’s side. 

 

“Oh, of course, I completely forgot.” Ms. Dustin giggled. “Some other time, perhaps?”

 

She really couldn't take a hint, wow. 

 

Gerard licked up Mr. Iero’s length, tongue deftly flicking over the sensitive underside of the head. 

 

A low rumble came from Mr. Iero’s chest. He coughed again. 

 

“Are you okay?” Ms. Dustin asked suddenly. “You’re a little red.” 

 

“Yeah,” Mr. Iero croaked, clearing his throat again as Gerard wrapped his lips around him, hollowing his cheeks. “I should really quit smoking.” he added, clearly done playing whatever game he started with Ms. Dustin. 

 

“Mm,” she hummed. “Maybe it’s time to pick up a new habit then.” 

 

Mr. Iero let out a choked laugh. Gerard slowly taking more of Mr. Iero into the wet heat of his mouth, only stopping when his nose was brushing against the fabric of Mr. Iero’s shirt. “Maybe.” 

 

“Aha!” Mr. Iero exclaimed, his voice somehow not managing to crack. “Got it.” 

 

“Oh good,” Ms. Dustin said, standing up again. 

 

Gerard swallowed around Mr. Iero as best he could while trying to keep the noises to a minimum. These were the kind of blowjobs that came with gagging. He could not fuck it up or they’d both be dead. 

 

“Why don't I leave you my number, incase your schedule frees up.” Ms. Dustin suggested. Gerard could hear a pencil scratching across paper, then the paper being torn. 

 

Gerard pulled off, replacing his mouth with his hand. Mr. Iero’s cock was dripping with pre-come. It was probably a good thing that Gerard stopped because it seemed like he was getting close. 

 

“Thank you.” he smiled.“Shut the door on the way out? I really gotta get some work done.” He said. 

 

“Of course!” she replied cheerily, heels clicking away. 

 

The door shut and Gerard could hear Mr. Iero let out a sigh of relief. 

 

He stood up suddenly, chair rolling back and hitting the wall. He pulled his pants up and made his way to the door in long strides, flipping the lock into place. 

 

“Get out from under there.” Mr. Iero practically growled. 

 

Gerard did what he was told, leaning on the desk, smirk glued to his lips. 

 

“Do you think that was fucking funny?” Mr. Iero asked, cheeks red. 

 

The smile left Gerard’s face. He looked really pissed. 

 

“I could’ve lost my job, you could’ve been fucking  _ expelled _ , Gerard!” He exclaimed, though his volume didn't raise. 

 

Gerard swallowed hard, opening his mouth to respond when Mr. Iero held a hand up. He had to admit, while it was kind of scary seeing Mr. Iero so angry, it was also super fucking hot. 

 

“Keep your mouth shut, take your pants off and get on your hands and knees. On the desk.” He demanded, coming over to remove the remaining clutter from his desk. 

 

Gerard felt his cock twitch in his jeans. Holy fucking shit he needed to get Mr. Iero angry more often. He pulled his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor.

 

He dropped his pants and boxers, climbing up onto the desk. Gerard could feel the blush that was taking over his face. Being so exposed like this. He wondered if he’d even be able to do this with someone else. Mr. Iero and him had some kind of connection that made him more confident. 

 

“You don't speak unless you’re spoken to, you don't touch yourself, and you don't come without my permission, do you understand me?” Mr. Iero asked. 

 

“I've never needed permission before I don't know if I can-” 

 

Mr. Iero cut him off with a hard slap to the ass. Gerard couldn't help the yelp that escaped his lips. He heard fabric rustling, then a piece of cloth slipping around his cock and balls. Gerard looked down between his legs to see Mr. Iero tightening his tie around him in a makeshift cock-ring. It was shades of purple today. 

 

“Do you understand me?” Mr. Iero asked again, slowly. 

 

“Yes sir.” Gerard replied, mouth going dry. 

 

“Good boy.” Mr. Iero said. 

 

Mr. Iero gripped Gerard's hips, kneading his ass cheeks between his fingers before pulling him closer to the edge of the desk. He nudged Gerard's knees apart, spreading him wide before pressing his tongue flat on Gerard's hole. 

 

Gerard gasped, falling down onto his forearms as Mr. Iero’s tongue pressed inside of him. He couldn't help but watch through his parted knees as Mr. Iero fucking  _ ate him out.  _ On his desk for fuck’s sake. 

 

Now, Gerard certainly wasn't a virgin, but being a gay boy in a small New Jersey town did have its limitations. Most of his blowjob experience came from sucking jocks off under the bleachers of the gymnasium, swearing they weren't gay after they blew their load down Gerard’s throat. The few times he had been fucked, (emphasis on  _ few _ ), it was quick, usually somewhere uncomfortable like the back of a car or an alley, and those guys would barely take the time to finger him, nevermind eat his ass.   

 

Gerard felt a hand snake through his hair, pulling his head all the way back. 

 

“Suck.” Mr. Iero commanded, shoving two fingers in Gerard’s mouth. 

 

Gerard sucked them in eagerly, licking between the two digits. 

 

Mr. Iero pulled his hand away, string of saliva dripping down Gerard’s chin. 

 

Mr. Iero pressed one finger to Gerard’s hole, pressing in slowly. Gerard moaned into his arm, biting on the skin of his wrist as he felt each knuckle slip into him. 

 

“You’re so tight baby, that feel good? I wanna hear you.” Mr. Iero practically crooned, sliding his finger in and out, building a slow pace. 

 

“Mmm.” Gerard breathed out. “So, so good.” He never imagined Mr. Iero’s fingers would feel so good, and he  _ did  _ imagine it a lot. 

 

Mr. Iero twisted his hand around, picking up speed. He rested his head on the desk, watching Mr. Iero, one hand down his pants, the other, pressing up into Gerard’s prostate, making him moan into the crook of his elbow. 

 

“‘M not gonna last, sir.” Gerard practically slurred. 

 

“Yes you are.” Mr. Iero said, pulling at the tie around his cock. 

 

Gerard groaned. He was so painfully hard, leaking onto the table below him. His eyes rolled back into his head as Mr. Iero added another finger, scissoring him open. 

 

“Fuck.” He gasped. “I’m ready, just...  _ please _ .” Gerard was  _ so  _ fucking ready. He was plenty prepped from the hours he spent with his own fingers in his ass, imagining this exact moment. 

 

Mr. Iero grunted in response, pulling his fingers away. Gerard whined with the loss of contact. 

 

Mr. Iero tightened the tie again, quickly before pulling out what Gerard could only assume was a condom from the sound it made leaving his pocket. 

 

Mr. Iero licked up Gerard’s crack one last time, stubble burning the sensitive skin. His tongue was literally watering, a thought that made Gerard’s cock jump. It was red and straining between his thighs, a contrast to his pale skin. 

 

The dull pressure of Mr. Iero’s cock was pressing into him, pushing slowly further until Gerard could feel Mr. Iero’s thighs pressed up against him. 

 

He moaned long and shamelessly as Mr. Iero pulled out of him, almost all the way, before slamming back into him. 

 

“Jesus,  _ fuck _ .” Gerard choked out. 

 

“You’re so  _ good _ , Jesus.” Mr. Iero said, fingers digging into Gerard’s hips as he pumped into him. “On your hands, babe. Arch your back, c’mon.” Mr. Iero cooed, sounding equally as wrecked. He slid one hand up Gerard’s front, helping him onto his hands. 

 

Gerard did the best he could to hold himself up as Mr. Iero pounded him, slamming their hips together. Mr. Iero pressed a palm flat on Gerard’s lower back, giving himself a better angle to hit Gerard’s prostate. 

 

Mr. Iero was muttering under his breath about ‘good’ and ‘tight’, leaning to rest his head against Gerard’s sweaty back. 

 

“Sir,” Gerard whined. “Please.” 

 

“Please, what?” Mr. Iero asked hotly against Gerard’s skin. 

 

“Frank- Mr. Iero,  _ sir _ , let me come please, I’m sorry.” He barely managed, not quite remembering what he was sorry for. 

 

Mr. Iero nodded against him. “Go ‘head baby.” He muttered. 

 

The second Mr. Iero slipped his finger under the tie, releasing the pressure, Gerard came with a jolt. His vision went dark as Mr. Iero continued thrusting into him. He was still shaking as he fell back onto his forearms, stomach just inches above the pool of sticky semen under him. 

 

He was pretty sure Mr. Iero was the only reason he wasn't face down in his own come. Two hands were wrapped around Gerard’s waist, holding him up as Mr. Iero moaned, biting into Gerard’s shoulder as he came. 

 

“Wow, fuck, what the fuck.” Gerard puffed out, still out of breath. 

 

Mr. Iero chuckled, and Gerard tried not to wince as he pulled out. “You can say that again.” 

 

~*~

 

Gerard spent most of senior year boning Mr. Iero in his classroom. And his house. And Mr. Iero’s house even. Sometimes in the back of cars or alleys. But mainly in his classroom. They even saw each other a few scattered times over the summer, but soon enough, Frank was occupied with gigs and Gerard was busy getting ready for college. 

 

Frank stopped playing at the hole-in-the-wall bar and moved onto greater things. They had gone their separate ways, no phone number ever exchanged. Gerard found his mind focused on other things, like his art finals and the cute boy who moved into his floor last term. 

 

Gerard never forgot about Mr. Iero however, even tried to find a Pencey Prep show to go to, but they never seemed to be playing anymore. It was just one of those things where they never thought they’d see each other again, wondering if they ever crossed the other’s mind. 

 

It wasn't until Gerard’s junior year of college. He had some new friends, people he met through Mikey of course, that would come over to his and Mikey’s apartment for a gory movie night almost every friday. 

 

Patrick was skipping through channels aimlessly, looking for something they hadn't seen like, 20 times. All cable had was the same 10 overplayed movies and they couldn't really afford Netflix. 

 

He flipped past the news, two types of spanish soap opera, Jersey Shore, and- 

 

“Hey wait.” Pete said, holding a hand out as Patrick flipped past MTV. “That’s Frank Iero And The Cellabration, I fuckin’ love them!” he exclaimed. 

 

Gerard choked on the beer he was nursing. “What?” he spluttered. 

 

Patrick put it back on, and sure enough, there was Frank fucking Iero, standing on stage, guitar with a “13” on it in his hands.

 

“No fucking way.” Mikey said with a laugh. 

 

“What?” Patrick asked. 

 

“Wait, shh.” Gerard said, leaning closer. 

 

“I’m Frank Iero, and this is The Cellabration.” he said. He looked good too, aged well. He was covered in a lot more tattoos, the ones on his fingers catching Gerard’s attention. There were people screaming in the background. Frank really gathered quite the following.

 

Patrick and Pete exchanged a confused glance, but stayed silent. 

 

“This song’s called Stitches,” Frank began, smiling at his feet like the cute idiot he still was. Gerard couldn't help but chuckle fondly. “And it uh, goes out to an old… friend of mine. If he’s watching of course.” 

 

Gerard’s stomach twisted. He could feel Mikey’s eyes on him. 

 

“And if I had my Way,” Frank said with a smirk pointed straight at the camera. “he would be.” 

 

 


End file.
